


Losing Sarah

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Losing Sarah 'verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Character Death, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is remembering Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sarah

You feel hesitation as you stare at the coffin. You know who lies within it. It’s a closed coffin so you and Sarah’s other loved ones won’t have to see her in death. It’s enough that you found her after she had been raped and tortured. When you came upon her, she had been a mess of blood and broken bones. No one should ever have been forced to see that.

You are first in line and when you approach the coffin, you can’t help but silently ask, “Why me, lord? Why Sarah, lord?” You are well aware that there is evil in this world. But Sarah is… was one of the best people you know… knew. She was a fiercely loyal spirit who was beautiful in every way that mattered.

You remember when you first saw Sarah. You both were 11 and she was defending a younger kid from bullies that were much bigger than her. Their heights didn’t faze her and she continued to defend the small boy. Even so, you could tell she was relieved when you came and helped. Both of you were beat up for your troubles, but it helped to bond you two together.

That’s the way Sarah was, always trying to do what was right, no matter the personal cost.

You will always remember Sarah as the beautiful, vivacious woman that she was. You’ll make sure the twin daughters the two of you had together will know how much their mother loved them and how lucky they were. You will strive to be the perfect father to them and they will never want for anything. Your life’s goal is to make sure Nicki and Dani are happy and healthy, just like Sarah would have wanted it.


End file.
